


Two Tales of the Nekomata

by FryinHawaiian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cats, Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Monsters, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FryinHawaiian/pseuds/FryinHawaiian
Summary: Genji always hated how strictly his family kept him in Hanamura. To the point he makes any excuse to stay away from his home at every opportunity he gets. It's only when he finds another abandoned soul that he starts to hope again for a possible future. In their shared loneliness, the two grow inseparable with a bond like no other.One powerful enough to fuel an eternal vendetta.





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up within the Shimada household, Genji couldn't even begin to remember how many times he was told to harden his heart and understand his role as part of the Shimada clan. Just act like his brother, the elders told him. They saw him as too soft, an exploitable weakness in the Shimada clan. He pretended not to hear close relatives gossiping about how his father's constant spoiling and favoring resulted in him being such an emotionally charged child. But like always, his father told them the same thing.

It was just how Genji was.

He was sure his father meant well by saying that, but in the back of his mind, Genji figured his father gave up hope on trying to change him long ago.

But if being cold hearted meant things today would’ve ended up completely different, Genji would've given up trying to be a good Shimada son a long time ago.

 

Since today was one of the rare days he didn’t have plans with friends, Genji decided to take advantage of this quiet evening to head toward the arcade with some spare change he’d been saving up. Besides, the sky had been completely overcast with gloomy clouds since this morning. It’d been begging to rain at any moment now. Just when Genji had changed from his training gear into some more casual attire, it’d started to rain. Rather than just say inside though, he pulled his hood up over his head and made his way towards the arcade.

There was just something about being in the middle of a storm that was oddly comforting in a way. Perhaps it was feeling the cold water on his head and feeling the thunder through his chest after seeing flashes of lightning. A hot bowl of ramen on days like these warmed his spirits, and the shopowner always loved seeing him come by. Maybe he’d have a few bowls before he headed home.

Just as Genji was about to head into the arcade, something floating in the street caught Genji’s eye. A tiny furry kitten crying out as it was being swept away by the water. Even with it being nearly ankle deep, it was like a tidal wave for the little guy.

The poor thing looked like it had just opened its eyes to the world, and found that it was full of horrors right from the start. No one else seemed to have noticed the kitten, and who knows what would happen if it approached a storm drain. The passing cars and vehicles were only making it worse, splashing waves over the kitten to the point it nearly submerged.

His heartbeat ringing in his ears, Genji blindly rushed out into oncoming traffic, nearly getting slammed by a hover scooter and earning a honk from a passing truck. Bystanders were yelling towards him but it didn't stop him from rushing toward the kitten. He pulled the frightened and soaking wet kitten into his arms, feeling its tiny body soaking through his jacket, before heading back as quickly as he could to the sidewalk. Just when he was about to make it over the guardrail, a car came speeding from around the corner and tried to slam onto its brakes in time to avoid hitting Genji. However, he managed to somersault over the car’s hood before slamming his back into the nearby building wall in his mad rush to get out of the street.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Genji focused his attention down to the kitten in his arms. It was a small mass of wet black fur, and from what he could tell, it was unresponsive. The poor thing didn't seem to be breathing, only making Genji's worry even worse as he tried to find a quiet place off the street to try and help him.

"C'mon little guy..." Genji mumbled before setting the kitten down on the ground under an overhang in an alley. He'd never done anything like this for anything this small, but he took his fingers and started giving the kitten even patterned compressions. He even moved the small kitten to his knee, having its head face towards the ground in the hopes that it would bring the water down and out of his body.

Just as he was going to start another round of compressions, Genji saw the kitten's chest rise all on its own, and to his relief, heard the faintest meow he ever heard in his life. A shuddered sigh left Genji breathless as he pet the kitten's soaking wet fur.

"You're such a little trooper." He smirked, pulling the small kitten to his chest. Genji tugged his scarf free and wrapped it around the kitten. The tiny ball of fur was shivering from the cold, but given how he was still trying to meow was a relief for Genji.

Tucking the little handmade 'purrito' into his jacket to stay out of the rain, Genji pulled out his phone and found the nearest animal clinic that was open at the hour. By the time he got back, it would've been long past dinnertime and he knew everyone’s eyes were going to be on him, from his father, to the elders, and even his brother. Maybe he could make up a story about how some tiny charmer with black hair kicked him out into the rain and he walked all the way home? Not like they've heard anything less ridiculous.

 

Genji pulled open his jacket only slightly to check on the kitten before heading into the clinic. The little guy was fast asleep, and the sight practically melted Genji's heart. After such a terrifying experience, the little guy felt safe enough to snooze. Warm and snuggled close to his chest, the kitten probably was dreaming of being warm and safe forever.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" The woman at the front desk asked, sounding a bit irritated. Noticing that he was one of the few people in the lobby at that time of night, and that he was heading a little too slowly to the counter, Genji picked up the pace and brought out the kitten, still wrapped up in his scarf.

"This little guy nearly drowned." He explained. "I managed to get him to start breathing again but he probably still has water in his lungs."

Almost in an instant, the woman paged for emergency staff to make their way to the front. She came around to Genji's side of the station and looked at the kitten and its condition.  
"Were there any other kittens around? Or its mother?" She asked. Genji tried to recall if there were any but he was sure that was the only cat or kitten he saw on the street. He shook his head.

"He was all by himself from what I could see."

The woman gave Genji a bit of a pensive look before seeing a doctor come through the doors. "Dr. Tanaka will go ahead and check him over.” She instructed, watching as the young man seemed to hesitate before handing the kitten over to the doctor to take back into the operating rooms.

“It looks like you really care for that little stray.” She said, breaking Genji out of his vacant stare at the door the doctor and kitten left through. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“Yeah, I kind of felt like I had to save him.” Genji explained, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. Who wouldn’t save a little kitten from getting hurt? Though with how many people were on that street, maybe the idea wasn’t so far-fetched.

The woman nodded, a small smile growing as she turned toward the clipboard on the other side of her desk. “You know, if you’re wanting to take care of that kitten yourself, we’d be glad to give him his shots and make sure he’s healthy to adopt. You’d be the first one we’d call.”

“You’d really do that?” Genji said with an incredulous look on his face, noticing his hands were on the counter and pulling them back into his pockets. He could hardly contain his excitement.

“Of course.” She laughed. “Would you be willing and able to adopt the little guy you brought in?”

Genji crossed his arms. “I don’t think my family would like having an animal in the house.” But then, he gave the receptionist a small smirk. “Though, I never really did whatever they liked anyway. I’d be glad to.”

He took the clipboard she offered him, filling out his information and making sure that his phone number was the only one they contacted. Thank goodness the shelter wasn’t too far away from his home in Hanamura. Once the little kitten was all healed up, he’d be able to carry him back without too much of a hassle.

“Also, I only think it’s fitting you give the little guy a name since you were the one that found and rescued him.” She offered once he’d finished filling out the form. “Did you already think of one?”

Genji mulled it over for a moment, and then turned back to the receptionist.

“How about Kuro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first extended fic I've done in a while, but I'm really looking forward to bringing this story together. I've always loved yokai and revenge stories, so this just seems perfect. Hope you're all looking forward to it as much as I am!


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day.

Genji had to admit he was surprised he managed to keep his usual composure during breakfast, but he could’ve nearly bolted out of the house. He just got a call from Dr. Tanaka, saying that Kuro was doing well, and after giving him a check over the night prior, the doctor gave Kuro a clean bill of health. He was ready to be adopted.

It’d taken a while for him to get ready. Even though Genji loved his new look with his newly dyed green hair, it was a bit difficult to find something to wear seeing as he kept putting off doing his laundry. After managing to find some dark jeans, a thin white shirt with a dragon graphic on it, and his usual black jacket with white stripe accents, Genji excitedly made his way out of the house. He was in such a rush, he nearly ran into Hanzo in the middle of the hallway, who stumbled out of the way while Genji turned just in time to avoid bumping into him.

After addressing his brother with a rushed goodbye, Genji headed out of the door before Hanzo could even have the chance to figure out which way he was going. Genji was so glad he knew his brother by now. If Hanzo really wanted to bother knowing where he was going, he would’ve either tried to catch him from running off before he left or would bring it up by the time he got home. And that was even if he bothered to ask or remember.

Genji managed to make it a few blocks before slowing down and blending into the crowd. A part of him was a bit disheartened at the fact he knew he wouldn’t have to be looking over his shoulder for Hanzo to be following him. He kind of missed making his brother worry with what trouble he was getting into. Though it was probably for the best. Wouldn’t want Hanzo to be distracted. Not when he has to put on a good face for everyone.

Genji pushed the thought of his mind as he turned a few more streets before heading towards the shelter. He felt a smile instinctively form on his face before he entered through the doors. Everything still looked pretty much the same since he came several weeks ago, similar posters and ads for adoption rallies around town.

“Oh good you’re here!” The woman at the reception desk said as she motioned Genji to head over. Genji noted that it was the same woman that saw him on that rainy day. Yui, he believed it was. She was kind enough, and a bit eager, to give him her phone number for Kuro’s updates.

“I take it you’re ready to see him?” She asked with a small knowing smirk. Genji couldn’t help but laugh a little at that question before Yui called for someone to bring Kuro to the front. After a few minutes, Genji saw Dr. Tanaka walk through the door with a carrier, along with a bag of supplies and medicine.

When the carrier was put onto the counter, Genji could see the little bundle of black fur inside. Kuro was sound asleep, tucked into a little ball in the middle of a soft blanket. Even now, Genji was a little off-guard with just how small Kuro was. Poor guy was probably the runt of his litter. Maybe he was left to fend for himself? Or maybe his mom ran into trouble? Either way, he was just glad the little guy was having some time to rest, curled up into his little furry body with his nose snuffled between his front paws.

“Thank goodness he’s quiet now.” Yui commented as she caught Genji’s attention. “He’ll probably be mewing his thanks over and over again once he wakes up.”

“Good.” Genji laughed. “The louder, the better. Anything to make it so it’s not so deafeningly quiet at my house.”

 

To his surprise, Genji was able to carry everything home without much difficulty. And with some skill at climbing over the gate and taking the path around the garden, he was able to make it into his room without catching anyone’s attention.

Though the grounds are a bit sparse today, Genji noted to himself. Must be because he’s missing another important family meeting. Again. Ah well, nothing he had to be worked up about. Hanzo would probably tell him later next time he saw him. With that, Genji pushed the thought out of his mind as he started setting everything up in his room.

He set out a tray of litter, a soft mat to sleep on, food and water bowls, and even a few toys to play with. By the time he put things away and made room for all the necessities, he starting hearing a few mews from the carrier. “Look who’s up.” Genji smirked. He set the medicine on his nightstand as he turned to open up Kuro’s carrier.

Being in a new place was going to be rough for the little guy at first, so Genji moved off to the side to give Kuro some room. Soon enough, Kuro began to waddle across his blanket on his shaky paws, out of the carrier and into his new home. No doubt it was much better than how he was living on the street, but it was a new place with a whole mess of things to explore. Kuro began to sniff the air and floor, curious about his new environment. Genji kept himself still as he saw the little kitten gaze around the room with the biggest set of baby blue eyes he’s ever seen.

“Might as well get used to the mess, little guy.” Genji said as he reached his hand out to Kuro, letting the little kitten sniff his fingers. Kuro probably didn’t recognize him, but it was understandable. He’d been through a whirlwind of a time the past few weeks. Though Genji couldn’t help but laugh when after a few pets, Kuro was curving his spine up into Genji’s hand, nuzzling as hard as his little furry body could.

Suddenly Kuro flipped onto his back to play, nibbling on Genji’s fingers and wobbling with his arms and paws outstretched as he started to wrestle with Genji’s hand. Genji reached for a small toy mouse and started pulling it across the floor. Immediately, Kuro started pouncing on the stuffed toy, bouncing all over the place just to get the little mouse or dig at Genji’s fingers.

“You’re going to be a natural at hunting, aren’t you Kuro?” Genji said before picking up the kitten and bringing him to his chest. He’d never really had a pet before, and honestly, he wondered how he was convinced not to have one. Just hearing and feeling the little kitten purr against his chest was enough to convince him to stay in his room and play with the kitten for the rest of the day.

 

By the time it was time for dinner, Genji had changed into some relaxing clothes to wear around the house: his usual combination of a large T-shirt he usually got for free from some convention, and some large relaxed pajama pants.

Meanwhile, Kuro seemed to have settled in nicely. He was curled up and settled down for a small nap in his carrier. Hopefully he’d still be sleeping by the time he got back.

“Be back soon, little guy.” Genji said with a small smile before he turned toward the door to his room and closed it behind him. Peering down both ends of the hallway, Genji figured Hanzo was already at the dinner table ahead of him. Genji let out a small sigh of relief at that realization.

Usually he’d be trying to get him to come out of his room about this time. Guess he was at the table already. Though Kuro was asleep, he’d rather not have his brother near his room any time soon.

By the time Genji reached the dining room, Hanzo and most of the elders were eating their food while his father was talking to a few of his uncles. His brother was at their father’s side, quietly eating his share while avoiding looking towards the doorway at Genji. Guess he was sparing him the embarrassment.

“Ah Genji there you are!” Their father Sojiro called once he noticed Genji had come into the room. “We were just talking about you!”

“I’m just hoping you’re sticking to the good parts.” The green-haired ninja shrugged with a smirk as his father laughed uproariously. With that, he headed to his usual spot at the table: on the opposite side of his father. He was still on pretty good terms with Hanzo, but if his big brother was in a bad mood, he wasn’t about to take a chance.

“We’re just glad that you could take time out of your day to join us, given how you’re usually out causing trouble this time of night.” His grandfather commented. Genji could feel his smile wavering, despite his best efforts to maintain it. He ended up shrugging before getting his portion of dinner. Genji knew it was best to just hold his tongue and restrain himself from arguing, especially when it was this late.

Once he got himself some food, Genji spoke up during a few of the more enjoyable conversations with his cousins and close family as he was addressed, but for the most part, he kept eating to make sure he didn’t have to speak up while the elders were talking. It was amazing what they said when they thought he couldn’t hear.

“So Genji, where were you earlier today?”

Genji nearly choked on his food before turning towards his father, who was the one that asked the question.

“You were absent during the meeting this morning.” Sojiro clarified. “I figured you were sleeping in again, but Hanzo says you were in a hurry off somewhere. I take if you’ve fancied one of the last few singles in Hanamura?”

A few of his cousins chuckled at that idea. If even his father was joking about his love life, maybe it was finally time to reign it in. Just a tad.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” He lied.

Sojiro laughed, as if he counted on Genji giving him that answer.

“Well don’t leave us hanging, what’s their name?” One of his younger cousins asked.

Genji immediately thought of Yui, the veterinarian receptionist, but given all she had done for him and Kuro, he knew better than to start rumors about her.

“I think for this time, I’m going to employ the don’t kiss and tell rule.”

“Aww how come?”

“Because maybe this time, if I don’t say their name, this relationship might last a bit longer than just a few flings. I don’t need you guys scaring them away!”

“No fair…” His cousins grumbled before going back to their food. Meanwhile, Hanzo hadn’t spoken up at all. In fact, he excused himself for a moment soon after Sojiro moved on to another subject. Despite Hanzo’s lack of obvious concern at his brother’s absence that day, Genji had a sinking feeling Hanzo wasn’t about to let this go anytime soon.

 

Thankfully dinner ended when it did. As soon as he could, Genji left to head back to his room to find that Kuro had woken up and started meowing, as if he was looking for Genji while he was gone.

“I’m right here, little guy.” The green-haired ninja said before he scrambled over to the whining kitten. He carried Kuro in his arms with him to his bed, and held him close to hopefully encourage Kuro to lower his loud mewing voice.

Honestly it might’ve been a better idea to have Kuro stay at the shelter for a little while longer, but Genji would’ve felt guilty after all their help so far. And after running into the street to save the little kitten, Genji would’ve only worried if someone else had adopted Kuro. The moment Genji held Kuro in his arms for the first time, he never wanted the little guy out of his sight for an instant.

“Before I forget…” Genji mumbled, sitting himself up with Kuro as he prepared the syringe of antibiotic from his nightstand. It was a precautionary measure from Dr. Tanaka. Kuro had taken in a lot of water, which put him at risk for pneumonia. He was going to have to take some medicine for at least a week.

Kuro reluctantly opened his mouth as Genji prodded the syringe towards his back teeth and shot the medicine down. From how Kuro smacked his lips, it was obvious that the medicine didn’t taste very good.

“Good job Kuro!” Genji praised, scratching Kuro’s cheek before sitting him down on his bed. Genji set the syringe aside before giving Kuro some well deserved treats. Hopefully Kuro wouldn’t avoid him in fear of another dose if he got a treat afterwards for his trouble.

Soon enough, the fuzzy black kitten was pawing at his fingers again and wanting to play. Kuro fumbled around on the bed, eventually falling backwards and scrambling around as Genji tickled the kitten’s pudgy belly. Genji couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face when he felt Kuro’s tiny teeth nibble on his fingers. Looks like he was going to have his hands full keeping this little guy around.

A sudden rapping series of knocks on the door startled both Genji and Kuro, both of their heads jolting up towards the direction of the door.

“Who is it?” Genji called, already moving off of the bed to set Kuro back in his carrier.

“It’s me.”

Genji cursed under his breath. Hanzo. He hurriedly closed Kuro’s crate and turned on his stereo. Hopefully the music would drown out Kuro’s meowing if he started getting fussy. Brushing off the bits of fur from his shirt and pants, Genji stepped outside of his room to confront his brother, shutting the door behind him.

“Evening Hanzo.” Genji greeted. “Did you need something?”

“No need to address me like some stranger, Genji.” Hanzo said, practically exasperated. Genji was about to make a quip about how they’ve been pretty much strangers ever since Hanzo was practically put in the elders’ care, but he kept that to himself.

“I...wanted to apologize.”

Wait...

“...What?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, obviously not wanting to repeat himself. “With how fast you bolted past me this morning, I thought someone was hurt. I didn’t hear anything from you once you got back. I happened to mention it to father, but grandfather thought it was something much different. ...I’m sorry.”

Genji just stared at his brother, almost like he was frozen in place.

“What is it?”

“Are… you feeling okay Hanzo?”

“Hm?”

Genji reached out to place a hand on Hanzo’s forehead. “You don’t seem overheated or flushed. Maybe it’s just a head cold?”

“Knock it off.” Hanzo swatted his brother’s hand away with a small wry smirk. If Genji got even that much out of him, he must be telling the truth.

“Really though, thanks Hanzo.” Genji said, taking a more serious tone as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. “I’m pretty sure being with the elders during your training, they’ve had a few choice words to describe me, especially with all the rumors about the ‘shameless playboy son of the Shimada clan’ floating around.”

“Yes, well…” Hanzo mused. “Let’s just say for starters, they don’t think green is your hair color.”

“Then they don’t know anything about me. You know I’m the only one that can pull this look off.”

“Maybe because you’re the only one that tried?”

“Hey!”

After an almost comedic pause, the both of them slowly broke into a fit of laughter, shattering the stiff atmosphere lingering from dinner. Honestly, Genji was just glad he got his brother to smile for once. He really needed a break from being so wound up.

“So what did have you rushing out the door this morning?” Hanzo asked. “You don’t get up early in the morning for anyone.”

“Well as I said at dinner, this person isn’t just anyone.” Genji said, trying to think on his feet. “They left their phone in my room and needed it this morning, so I rushed over to give it back.”

Hanzo took a moment to let Genji’s statement hang in the air. If he thought that Genji was lying, he certainly didn’t show it. With a small sigh, it seemed he was satisfied with the answer.

“So you say. Well in any case, I just wanted to address this before you headed off to bed.” Hanzo said as he turned to leave. “See you in the morning.”

“Night.” Genji answered before heading back into his room and turning back to Kuro. After waiting a few moments to make sure Hanzo didn’t come back to his room, Genji pulled the kitten back out of his crate and set him on his lap as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t honestly know what to do with him, Kuro.” He said as he pet the kitten’s back. “He’s clearly trying to be a good leader just like father, but I feel like he’s never truly happy anymore.”

“Mrrw?” The little kitten sounded.

“Right?” Genji played up, as if Kuro actually agreed with him. “I mean, I’m glad he apologized, but how come he couldn’t feel strong enough to say something during dinner?”

“Mew!”

“So glad you agree with me.” He said as he scratched Kuro’s back, thinking over how he should handle this. “Hm...I could try and bring him out of the castle after training. After all, I wouldn’t be doing my job as the neighborhood bad influence if I let him stay in this house for too long, now would I?”

“Meow!”

Genji laughed as he scratched Kuro under his tiny chin, the happy kitten closing his eyes at the welcome praise and attention.

“It’s a plan then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the slow in slow burn. It'll be worth it though.
> 
> Also kudos to anyone that gets the background character name references.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t even think about it.”

Genji froze in place a few feet behind Hanzo, his arms halfway in front of his body to try and cover Hanzo’s eyes and ask who it was. Though Genji swore he didn’t make a sound, he knew Hanzo had a gift for sensing when his little brother was going to start trouble. Probably how he kept his sanity and composure this long.

“Okay you win that one Hanzo.” Genji said as he moved to sit near his brother while Hanzo was finishing up breakfast.

“What do you want Genji?”

“A lot of things but that’s not the point.” Genji smirked, giving Hanzo another reason to roll his eyes. “I haven’t seen you try to go outside of this house in weeks.”

“That’s because I’m busy.”

“You’re always busy! So I’m taking it upon myself to get you out of the house today.”

“Genji, you’re being ridiculous.” Hanzo stated matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t surprised Genji was going to try and drag him around today.

“I am ridiculous. That’s why I’m the fun Shimada.” He said, pushing Hanzo’s tea towards him. “Now hurry up, it’s Sunday. If we stop by the market, we can at least say I took you to get groceries, and we ‘just so happened; to trail off on the way home.”

“You certainly have all this planned out.” Hanzo muttered, slowly shaking his head in exasperation at the whole idea before having some of his tea.

Genji gave a small shrug. “Kind of have to in this house. But I mean it Hanzo. We need to have some fun, especially you.”

Hanzo could already tell from the start that Genji wasn’t about to back down on this. After finishing off his tea, he turned to Genji.

“I have training this afternoon.”

“You’ve been training diligently for how many years? I think it’s about time you play hooky for once.” Genji argued.

“You’re acting like I’ve never taken a day off in my life.”

“Am I wrong though? Tell me this Hanzo, when have you recently gone out of the house to do anything other than work for the family business or go to the store?” Genji argued.

Hanzo had to take a moment to answer, which was probably more than enough ammo for Genji to use against him. “...I went to the gym down the street last week.”

“That’s not having fun Hanzo. You have to be physically fit to keep your skills up.” Genji heaved a frustrated sigh. “This is what I mean. You’re so wound up from work and everything else. Can you trust me on this, just for today?”

Hanzo turned to look down towards the table. It was hard for anyone to tell what he was thinking, but Genji piped up as he was mulling it over.

“And like I said before, I don’t mind taking the blame if it means you have fun.”

Genji practically held his breath, waiting for an answer, before Hanzo turned to him after almost a minute of agonizing silence.

“I’ll be ready in an hour.”

In his surge of excitement, Genji hugged his brother around his shoulders, nearly knocking over Hanzo’s tea mug. “You really are the best big brother.”

“I’m your only big brother.”

“Exactly.” Genji said before letting his brother go and heading back to his room to get changed. “I’m sure you won’t regret this Hanzo!”

Hanzo gave a heavy, exasperated sigh, a small smile on his face.

“We’re not even out the door, and I already am.”

 

Hanzo waited for his brother by the front of the house. Somehow he managed to find a pretty decent casual outfit from his usually formal closet. He dressed himself in a plain grey shirt, jeans, and a large black jacket with dragon embroidery across the back and arms. Nothing too overly conspicuous.

But it was just like Genji to start taking too long. His brother of course felt like he had to look his best. As if his notoriety as a son of Sojiro Shimada wasn’t enough to get everyone’s attention by now.

After about half an hour, Genji came around the corner and ran over towards Hanzo. Though Genji’s green-accented hoodie covered up most of his arms while it was unzipped, he was wearing a white muscle shirt underneath. This made it so that his prominent green dragon tattoo he received as a mark of the Shimada clan was just barely visible near his neck and right shoulder. Hanzo asked one time why Genji did this and all he got for an answer was, “it adds an air of mystery for anyone that’s interested.” Leave it to his brother to take a family tradition and use it for his own personal means.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Genji said, playfully bumping his elbow into Hanzo’s arm to get him to move. “And nice to see you in your civvies once in a blue moon.”

Hanzo gave another heavy eye roll as he walked with Genji towards the gate of their home, his face pretty unreadable beyond the usual frown.

“Well, the day is ours. I know you said we needed groceries but there’ve been a few local shops opening up recently. Be worth checking out if you wanted something to decorate your room.” Genji offered. “By the way, how’s that air plant I got you last year?”

Though it was barely noticeable, Genji could swear he saw his brother flinch.

Hold on a second…

“Hanzo, don’t tell me you somehow killed it.”

Silence.

“Oh my god!”

“It wasn’t on purpose Genji!” Hanzo tried to argue over Genji’s laughing. “The instructions said to spray with water on occasion, but after some survival training in the woods, I thought it dried out too much. So I gave it more than I usually do, and it started to rot…”

“Only you would be able to kill a plant that’s so easy not to kill.” Genji said, finally winding down after laughing so hard.

“Did you have me accompany you just to make fun of me all day?”

“Yes.” Genji said matter of factly. “Brother privileges. Now c’mon, let’s see if I can get you something you don’t have to worry about killing.”

 

Hanzo was sorting through some of the more well-crafted trinkets on the shelves of the store while Genji was chatting up a conversation with the store owner. Given the woman’s flushed face, Hanzo had an idea of where the conversation was going by the time his brother walked back over to where he was.

“So we can get a pretty good deal on any of these if anything looks good to you.” Genji offered.

“What did you say to that poor woman for that to happen?”

Genji feigned being completely affronted by that comment, complete with a loud gasp and clutching invisible pearls around his neck. “It is true! You really are ashamed to be seen around me!”

“Genji.”

“What? I’m serious!” Genji retorted. “You think I’m always up to something dubious-”

“Which you usually are.”

“Not helping. Really though, all I did was compliment her on her outfit and let her talk about some new things she’s proud to feature in the store. You know Hanzo, for someone that’s going into the family business, you really need to bump up your people skills. Everyone’s more likely to help you out if you are a little less…”

“Frigid?” Hanzo guessed.

“I wasn’t going to say that! I was going to say… distant.”

Given the pause, Hanzo knew he got the right description that Genji was going for.

“I’m just saying Hanzo.” Genji said, picking up one of the cute figurines. “I know the family’s method of dealing with people is to be cold until you get the answer you want. Or even by force. But for a lot of people in the real world, it really helps to be more open.”

“So you’re saying I should charm people like you? With half-hearted lies?” Hanzo said with a skeptic look on his face.

Genji narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t lie when I complimented her outfit, Hanzo. You only act like you hate everything-”

“I do not!”

The younger brother only rolled his eyes at the predictable response. “All I’m saying Hanzo is that your stubbornness is only going to get you so far. Sometimes the only thing someone needs to hear is you being honest.”

 

In the end, Hanzo ended up buying one of the small dragon statues the store owner had praised about to Genji. And thanks of his brother’s smooth talking, they had gotten it at a bit of a discount. Genji had even taken a picture of the little dragon statue and sent it to his friends to promote the business, which the cashier was happy about. Hanzo had to admit, Genji really had a way with people he couldn’t even hope to be.

“Gotten everything you wanted, bro?” Genji asked. “Or are you only getting that little guy?”

“I believe he’s enough for today. And I won’t have to worry about watering him.” Hanzo said, following his brother as he ventured into another shop. Genji immediately started shifting through the clearance rack of clothes, his brother noting that all the shirts had some variety of either a graphic print as well as a bright neon color. Probably the reason why the shirts were on sale.

From how Genji was only pulling shirts off the rack that matched his vibrant green hair color, it didn’t take a detective to figure out why his little brother was going through the store. Guess even with a closet as large as Genji’s, it was difficult to find something that matched exactly with his rather eccentric hair color.

“Find something you like?” Hanzo asked when he saw that Genji grabbed a few shirts and hung them over his arm. Genji was about to head off towards the changing rooms when he turned to answer Hanzo.

“You said we were going to spend all day out of the house.” Genji said. “I’m planning on making the most of it!”

 

It was late into the afternoon by the time Hanzo and Genji returned to the house, a bit tired from from walking all over the city. Even for sons of the local yakuza, wandering around the city for hours was exhausting to say the least. Especially because they were walking home carrying the groceries they promised to get to secure their alibi.

“Are you sure you only wanted that dragon statue?” Genji asked, carrying a bag of clothes he got from the store as well as the groceries. “If there was something else you wanted-”

“Really Genji, it’s fine.” Hanzo answered, a small smile forming on his face. “It’s all I wanted to get today.”

Genji raised an eyebrow but he didn’t press the issue. “I’m just glad you agreed to come with me today.” He said as they headed inside. “Wish we could do it more often.”

Hanzo fell silent as they headed inside. It was going to be difficult to make more time. No doubt that he was going to have to keep up his training as the days went on, but still...

“I’d like that.” Hanzo said as he headed into the kitchen to drop off the bags. “We should fit in some more time before I’m named leader.”

Genji smirked, putting away some things into the pantry. “Sounds like a plan. And when you do, you’ll buy the first round of drinks, and I’ll cover every round afterwards.”

Hanzo laughed at that idea. It did sound nice, and he looked forward to the day all his hard work would pay off. But the fear of running the clan by himself one day surged back into his mind. He forced himself to think about something else, not wanting to bother Genji with his worries.

There was one thing he did wonder about.

“What are you planning on doing Genji?” Hanzo asked. After a few moments of silence, he wondered if it was something he should’ve asked. Genji immediately went from cheerful to contemplative.

“I...haven’t given it much thought lately.” His little brother admitted. “I’ve been trying to catch up on my own but, nothing’s really sticking other than the physical training. It just...feels like I should be doing something else.”

Hanzo nodded. Genji had a bit more freedom to choose what he wanted to do with his life than he did. Though with freedom came choices, and not all of them are the right ones. Or even the best ones.

“What would you do if I had to be the clan leader?”

Hanzo stopped before turning toward Genji with an incredulous look on his face.

“Wow I didn’t think I’d be that bad of a leader.”

“N-No it’s not that, though I’d have to say Japan would go to hell in a handbasket if that were to happen.”

Genji laughed. “Wow, rude, but go on.”

“...If I didn’t work directly under you, I think I’d like something in archery.”

“Really?”

“Archery requires you to be aware of everything happening in the moment. The windspeed, the distance, the tension on the bow… It feels like lately I’m focusing so much on my future, I’m losing the present.”

“Huh…Never thought about it like that.” Genji said. “But I don’t think I could make a career out of archery like you could.”

His brother only shrugged. “Maybe it’s best you figure it out for yourself.” Hanzo said, setting a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “I’d like you to stay and work with me, but sadly I know you. Ever since you could walk, you couldn’t sit still to save your life. You’d be downright miserable and I’d have to deal with your mopey attitude day in and day out.”

“That is true. I’ll think about it though.”

As they finished putting the groceries away, Genji got himself a soda from the fridge and turned to head to his room. “Thanks Hanzo. For today and what you said.”

Hanzo nodded, and with a small wave, he turned to head down towards his room.

Genji opened up the door to his own room, and the first thing he noticed was that there was a significant absence of meowing. Kuro usually started meowing as soon as Genji came through the door, but this time, nothing.

He set down his soda on the dresser and checked Kuro’s crate to see that it was empty. A sudden wave of fear and nausea went through Genji’s body as he looked around the room for Kuro, calling for him but not seeing where the little kitten went.

Only then did Genji notice the hint of a draft. He turned to the sliding door on the side of his room that led to the backyard, and to his horror, it was slightly ajar. He must’ve forgotten to lock it. And it was more than wide enough for a little kitten to squeeze through. The fear in Genji’s mind started to settle into a thick weight in the pit of his stomach.

Kuro had escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji you had one job.


	4. Chapter 4

Genji rushed around his room, hoping desperately that Kuro was hiding somewhere. Despite looking through every nook and cranny of his room, there was no sign of the little black kitten anywhere. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he burst out of his room through the sliding door, his eyes darting around in vain for any sort of clue as to where the little kitten ran off to. The grass outside looked the same as always, and with no mud or disturbed greenery from what he could see, he wasn’t sure just where Kuro would’ve gone.

Noticing Kuro’s half full food bowl, Genji knew for a fact he fed him before he left with Hanzo so he wasn’t hungry. His water dish still had plenty of water left as well. He even scooped the litter box, so he didn’t leave for any of those reasons. Maybe he was just exploring? In that case, he could be just about anywhere. And with how small Kuro was, Genji knew he couldn’t just wait for the little guy to get hungry for him to wander back home.

Genji started to look around the house, hoping with all his heart that no one had found him yet. To his relief, most of the rooms leading outside had their doors closed and the rest of the family had gone to bed. There weren’t a lot of places for Kuro to be, but it was still like finding a needle in a haystack in the large mansion. And with the additional problem of the setting sun and Kuro’s dark fur, Genji knew he had to find him now before it got too dark..

Bursting out of his sliding door, he ran through the backyard towards the giant dragon bell in the courtyard. There wasn’t a sign of the little kitten anywhere from what Genji could see. And of course now, Kuro wasn’t saying a word. Even the rock garden didn’t provide any clues. Kuro’s pawprints weren’t in any span of the sand, which Genji halfheartedly counted on. It would’ve at least shown which way the kitten ran off to.

Turning to the large open dragon gate, Genji felt his heart sink as he imagined Kuro escaping outside. His mind started to panic at the possible trouble Kuro would’ve been in as he made a mad dash for the gate and rushed outside of the large wooden doors. To his surprise, sitting on a nearby bench near one of the restaurants, was a rather kind looking omnic he never saw before.

Genji could make out the omnic’s face from a distance, which was unlike quite a few omnics he’s seen before. His particular faceplate had slanted eyeholes instead of the usual dots or vertical lines quite a few other omnics possessed. They sloped downward on either side, looking almost droopy in appearance. Genji had to admit, it added a lot more of a personality to his face than he thought it would.

And unlike most omnics that tend to have two or three light blue dots on their foreheads, the omnic in question also had nine evenly spaced dots on his forehead in rows of three arranged in a square. With the dots on his faceplate, and given the draping robes covering his body, Genji assumed the omnic was a monk. Or at the very least an acolyte of some sort. Maybe he came into town on a pilgrimage?

To Genji’s surprise, he could faintly make out a very familiar fuzzy black ball curled up in the omnic’s lap as he pet its head. When he headed over to the bench, Genji saw that the black lump of fur was indeed Kuro. He rushed over, hoping Kuro didn’t spot him and try to run away.

“Really, Kuro?! You got all the way out here?!” He demanded as he stared down the little black ball of void, who in turned rolled on his back to give Genji the most innocent-looking face he could muster. Genji clearly wasn’t falling for it though, his frown unchanging at the cute kitten. However, when he turned to the omnic, he was understandably a bit startled at Genji’s interjection. He’d taken his hand away from Kuro’s back, and immediately Genji regretted being so harsh right from the start.

“Sorry about that. That’s just my kitten.” Genji explained, trying to calm himself and his heart down from his earlier panic. “Guess he figured since I wasn’t home, it was suddenly okay to make a break for it and scare me half to death.”

The omnic couldn’t help but laugh, breaking the tense atmosphere and surprising Genji. He thought that after finding Kuro, his heart would start calming down. And yet at the omnic’s laugh, he could feel it starting to race again.

“I assumed so. You stormed over here with the gait of an angry parent. Your little kitten here wandered up to me and I guess deemed me his little napping spot. I’ve been unable to move for almost an hour.”

The young ninja nearly broke into a fit of laughter at the idea. The omnic monk didn’t get up because a cat was sleeping on him? Genji had to admit that was cute. After a bit of an awkward silence, Genji realized the problem. They were technically still strangers.

“Sorry again, about all this.” He said. “I’m Genji. Genji Shimada. And no doubt you’ve met Kuro.”

“Shimada?” The omnic turned toward the kitten. “You ran away from such a wonderful home and owner? What a naughty kitty you are.” He addressed, lifting Kuro up in his arms as he stood. Zenyatta turned Kuro onto his back, holding him in his folded arms like a newborn baby. “My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, member of the Shambali. An honor to meet you and Kuro both.”

Genji heard about the Shambali vaguely a few times in the news. A group of omnics that discovered a purpose beyond that of their programmed duties, and established a full religion out of their enlightenment. Genji remembered halfheartedly joking with his brother that he’d be a good second-in-command if only he had a small fraction of the Shambali’s dedication and willpower. Hanzo of course retorted that he’d first have to sit in place and meditate for more than two minutes to show any sort of concentration.

“I take it you’d like your little one back?” Zenyatta asked, presenting Kuro in his arms and snapping Genji out of his thoughts.

“O-Oh of course! Really, I appreciate you keeping an eye on him.” Genji answered as he took Kuro into his grasp. Immediately the kitten used his claws to climb up Genji’s arm and sleeve. He made his way up his right shoulder before perching there, turning to face Zenyatta with a meow.

“Are you going to be in town for a while?”

“I believe so. My brother Mondatta has planned a few speeches here in Hanamura.” Zenyatta answered. “Speaking of that, the next one is at the nearby park two days from now. Were you interested in attending?”

“Maybe, if you’re planning on being there too. And I owe you for looking after Kuro.”

“Really it wasn’t that much trou-”

“I insist!” Genji interrupted. “I mean, this is beyond just finding Kuro. I wouldn’t mind going to the speech if it means spending some more time getting to know you.”

After realizing what he just said, Genji wondered just how he was getting so flustered over this monk. Normally saying things as mildly flirtatious as this was nothing. Charms and wit were second nature for him. But with Zenyatta, it was like he was begging for Zenyatta to say yes.

He watched as Zenyatta brought a hand up to his faceplate, resting it against the seam of his chinplate as if pondering the idea. After a moment, he turned back to Genji.

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you Mr. Shimada.”

“Mr. Shimada makes me think of my dad. Just call me Genji.” He smirked, running his hand through his dyed green hair in embarrassment. “You don’t have to be so formal to someone with hair like mine.”

Zenyatta laughed again. “Very well Genji.” He agreed, reaching to pet Kuro behind his ears from his perch on Genji’s shoulder. The kitten in question mewed and purred as he was being treated so kindly from this new stranger.

“Just curious, but are you staying at a hotel around here? I don’t mind walking you back.” Genji offered.

“Oh it’s truly not that far. I don’t want you going out of your way.”

“It won’t be. If anything, it’d be a load off my mind knowing you got back safely.” Though Hanamura didn’t have any obvious anti-omnic sentiment like King’s Row in England, Genji knew that nothing good could happen around this time of night.

Zenyatta seemed to mull it over before turning back to Genji with a nod. “If you insist. The hotel is a few blocks from here. It should be a short walk.”

“Easy enough. Tell me which one and I’ll lead the way.”

 

The sun had completely set while Genji and Zenyatta headed towards the hotel. Neon lights in various stores and complexes flickered to life as they passed, almost like the streets were taking upon a whole new atmosphere as the sun went down. Late night street food vendors filled the air with amazing smells, enough to make Genji’s stomach growl.

“Are you hungry?” Zenyatta asked. “We could stop and get something.”

“It’s okay. Everyone will be asleep when I get home, so under the cover of night, I’ll raid the fridge.” Genji joked. Zenyatta laughed again, and this time, Genji found himself zeroing in on Zenyatta’s shoulders. He noticed the joints and widgets in his frame shudder and rotate as he laughed, all with perfect synchronized movement. It was like a piece of living art.

“I see where Kuro gets his sneaky behavior from.” Zenyatta commented, scratching his ears. “You two could be twins. Or brothers at the very least.”

“Oh no thank you.” Genji said, holding up his hands. “I’ve already got a brother. He’s impossible enough as it is.”

“Really? What’s his name?”

“Hanzo.” Genji answered. “Though to be honest, he should be named ‘Hardass’ with how hard he works all the time.” Only then did Genji remember that he was speaking to a monk, and using such language was hardly appropriate.

“Um...Sorry about that.”

“No need.” Zenyatta answered. “Though do you hold resentment against your brother for working as hard as he does?”

Genji let out a sigh. “No. He’s just…so determined. He knows what to do with his life. That isn’t a bad thing, but with how hard he works, I’m worried he’s going to wear himself out or break down from the stress. And I want to help him, but I don’t know what to do.”

At this, Zenyatta brought his hand to his chinplate again. At the silence, Genji grew self conscious about unloading his baggage onto someone he’d just met.

“Sorry, I-I’m just complaining. Forget I said anythi-”

“Perhaps it’s because you’re worried about pleasing everyone.”

“Huh?”

“The affirmation from others is a wonderful feeling Genji, but people will come and go throughout your life. That includes those you’re trying to please.” Zenyatta said. “And who truly knows what tomorrow will bring? A miracle? A tragedy? We lose ourselves in thinking of the future and what people will eventually think, we can forget where and who we are in the present.”

Genji couldn’t say he really thought about it. His reputation often preceded him to the point strangers would act like old friends.

“I’d say help your brother and do what you can, but don’t sacrifice yourself. It’s one thing to be concerned about their well-being and offering your help, but no one can solely be responsible for another’s happiness. Your life has value too, Genji. More than what you give yourself credit for.”

Genji walked in silence, his pace slowing to a stop and staring at Zenyatta. At this, Zenyatta stopped.

“What’s wrong Genji? Did I speak out of turn?”

“No it’s fine. It’s just, kind of comforting.” Genji admitted. “Thanks Zenyatta.”

“You’re welcome Genji.”

 

It was well into the evening by the time they got to the hotel. It was interesting to see a few people stare at them as they passed by, probably wondering the circumstances that led to a rather rebellious-looking individual with a kitten on his shoulder to walk alongside an omnic monk. Genji didn’t mind the comments he overheard, but he wondered if Zenyatta was alright. If he noticed, he didn’t say a word or let anything show.

“Thank you for the escort, Genji.” Zenyatta said, turning towards the man in question as he stood at the front of the hotel.

“You’re welcome. Least I can do.” Genji smirked. “Kuro probably had a good time seeing the sights, didn’t you?” He added, turning to the kitten.

“Meow!”

“I know I did.” Zenyatta commented. “This may be presumptuous of me, but if you aren’t too busy after Mondatta’s speech, perhaps you could show me around some more?”

“I’d like that.” The young ninja answered without a second thought. He wasn’t sure exactly what compelled him to want to spend more time with Zenyatta, but anything to get out of the house for a few good hours.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Zenyatta said, reaching his hand to Kuro’s head, earning a few licks from the kitten as he did so.

“Goodbye Kuro.” The monk said, hearing and feeling the kitten purr under his digits. “And goodnight to you Genji.” Zenyatta reluctantly brought his hand away and gave Genji a small nod. And with that, Genji watched as Zenyatta turned away towards the hotel doors, heading into the lobby as the automatic doors let him through.

 

Genji gave a long well-deserved sigh as he started heading back home, feeling the cold night air sting his nose and lungs. He was relieved Kuro was safe, and he met someone who’d let him show them around Hanamura. Not to mention the omnic rights rally he’d be going to in a couple of days. Seems like he unintentionally made plans for the rest of his week all in the span of an evening.

Zenyatta seemed to be a kind person from what Genji could gather. Throughout his whirlwind of friends Genji had been hanging out with lately, it was a relief to find someone so thoughtful and grounded. He felt like he could say what’s on his mind and Zenyatta would know the answer. Or maybe Genji was just that much of an open book.

“I don’t want to bother him too much though.” Genji wondered out loud to himself. “He’s probably got well enough on his mind, huh Kuro?” He asked, turning to the kitten on his shoulder. Kuro only purred at recognizing his name. To Genji’s relief, Kuro stayed where he was on his shoulder as he ventured home.

Thankfully, like Genji figured, everyone else in the house had already long gone to bed. It was easy for Genji to snatch a small snack from the kitchen before heading back to his room. Even though he usually stayed up much later than this, Genji couldn’t help but feel exhausted after the stress from today. He set Kuro down on his bed and changed into his usual mismatched sleep clothes. Genji pulled his large shirt on just as he watched Kuro curl up into a small ball on the bed and settle down to sleep. If only he could do such a thing and fall asleep just as fast.

Genji continued to think about Zenyatta as he readied himself for bed, and couldn’t get his words out of his mind. Not even as he tried to drift off to sleep. For some reason, all he could think about was Zenyatta, his voice, and his cute laugh.

The young ninja shook his head. With thoughts like that, he’d never get to sleep. Genji fluffed his pillow in frustration and turned onto his side with a huff. He stared at the wall across from his place on his bed, his thoughts slowly drifting back to what Zenyatta said.

_“I’d say help your brother and do what you can, but don’t sacrifice yourself. It’s one thing to be concerned about their well-being and offering your help, but no one can solely be responsible for another’s happiness.”_

Genji wasn’t sure exactly why the monk’s words were going through his head. It was probably because Zenyatta was so casual about it but, Genji knew it was something else. Something much deeper than just kind words.

_“Your life has value too, Genji. More than what you give yourself credit for.”_

It was just a small comment that Zenyatta had said, but to Genji, those words were what he wished to hear. What he felt like he needed to hear the most. His friends often played up his skills in both his training and his love life, and his extended family tried to avoid him as best as they could. But Zenyatta saw him for who he was, and oddly enough, was content.

The thought elated Genji to his very core, hugging the pillow in his arms with a smile on his face. Genji let those words run through his head over and over. With every repeat of the monk’s words in his mind, Genji felt his heart swell up with pride.

He couldn’t wait to see Zenyatta again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have a certain monk on the scene!
> 
> Also Kuro totally deems Zenny his second favorite, second to Genji of course.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t unusual for Genji to wake up late in the morning if no one called for him. Though ever since he adopted Kuro, Genji noticed he was waking up sooner and wanting to go to bed earlier in the evening. It was definitely strange, but it was worth it to not feel exhausted or sluggish just because he decided to club hop with some friends or got kicked out of a one-night stand’s apartment in the twilight hours of the morning.

Heaven help his brother and his relatives if they heard he was starting to be responsible.

Genji was about to lie back down for some well-deserved extra minutes of sleep when he felt something kneading into his back. From how soft it felt, Genji guessed it was coming from outside the covers. Turning to look over his shoulder in a sleepy daze, he saw that it was none other than Kuro, kneading his little paws into Genji’s back to try and get him to wake up. When the trained assassin made eye contact with the kitten, Kuro meowed in a greeting.

“Guess you need me to get you breakfast huh?” Genji said with a yawn as he forced himself out of bed and get Kuro his kibble and wet food. Only a little bit of both would suit the tiny picky eater. Kuro immediately ran off his bed as soon as he heard the can of wet food being opened and all but shoved his face into the food once it was placed on the floor.

While Kuro was distracted, Genji grabbed Kuro’s medicine. It’d only been a few days since Genji took Kuro home and the medicine was about halfway gone. Once it was completely gone, it’d definitely be a relief for Kuro to not take any more of that nasty stuff. Whoever thought that medicine this foul smelling and had this gross off-yellow color tasted like chicken was delusional.

Once Kuro had his fill of breakfast and got his dose of medicine, Genji changed into a black shirt, a worn pair of jeans, and a comfy green and grey hoodie. He grabbed his sunglasses and watch just to accent the outfit. Probably a bit too much for a speech, but he didn’t want to underdress, especially when he said he was going to meet Zenyatta there.

Genji spiked up his hair just a bit with some gel, used a bit of cologne, and turned in front of his full body mirror to look himself over before turning to Kuro. “What do you think?” Genji asked. Kuro was curled up on his bed and didn’t even move at this sound of Genji’s voice.

“Guess you’re still mad because I gave you your medicine.” Genji shrugged. “Aw well. Got my phone, keys, and everything else. You behave yourself alright?” With that, he made a point to make sure all the doors were locked and nothing dangerous was left out for Kuro to get into before heading out the door.

 

As Genji headed towards the park, he started to realize that this big speech was more than just some day event. The park had a large outdoor amphitheatre, with rings of white stone marking the edges of the steps and leaving grassy areas in between steps for additional seating space. It was perfect for outdoor shows and picnics for couples, but it was filling up fast with seating areas being hard to find already. And from what Genji could see, quite a large number of the spectators were omnics.

There were a few omnics he knew that worked directly under his father. Some of them, notably the bodyguards, had faceplates styled after Japanese oni masks. They’d frightened Genji as a child, but he’d since learned that the bodyguards were kind underneath the frightening appearance. Others assisted his father with crunching the numbers day in and day out, and seemed more humble in their work than some of the other employees. Not to mention there were a few omnics he saw on a daily basis throughout Hanamura going about their day. Omnics were never a rarity, but he’d never seen a large group of them come together for an event like this. Genji had to admit he felt a bit sheepish at how he casually said to Zenyatta he’d come. He hadn’t realized just how important this speech would be.

“Genji? Is that you?”

Genji turned towards whoever was calling him, and for a second, didn’t recognize who it was. The woman was in a rather stunning orange sundress, and her black hair extended just past her shoulders, part of it pinned back with a butterfly hairpin and framing her face in an unmistakably cute way. It did take him a minute since she was out of her usual attire and her hair was down, but it came back to him. The receptionist at the veterinary office that helped him with Kuro.

“Yui! Nice to see you!”

As she came over, an omnic a bit taller than Genji came over with her. From what he could tell, the omnic had a more of a masculine build, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. They were dressed in clothes that looked a bit too bulky for their body, but definitely comfortable with a forest green sleeveless hoodie and a pair of worn jeans. The grooves that make up their eyes were horizontal, and they had three glowing dots on their forehead, making them a bit similar to a few omnics Genji had seen before.

What stood out the most to Genji though was the petal-shaped hologram "ears" near the omnic's helm, and vibrant tattoos coiling around the omnic’s arms. They spanned the full length of their arms and even up to the cheeks of their faceplate. From what he could tell, Genji could see that the shapes were some sort of petals of flowers. And with how the brilliantly the iridescent pink ink shone against the deeper shades of gray of the omnic’s metal, it was absolutely gorgeous. He was so distracted with visually tracing over the tattoo, Genji almost missed the fact that Yui and the omnic were holding hands.

“You’re here for the speech too?” Yui asked.

“Yeah I was invited by a friend.” Genji answered. “Must be busy helping with the setup I think. I haven’t found them yet.”

“Oh that’s sweet! To be honest, I’m kind of relieved to see you here...” Yui said, turning to the omnic she was with. “Lotus, this is Genji. The one I’ve been telling you about that’s been taking care of a kitten that he saved the other day?”

Lotus nodded towards Genji in a small greeting, though didn’t say a word. Maybe they were shy?

“Glad I made a good first impression then.” Genji commented. “Kuro’s doing a lot better though, taken his medicine and everything. He even has an attitude to go with his appetite.”

“That’s great to hear.” Yui answered, breathing a sigh of relief. “I was worried he was going to have complications. Kittens are stubborn little fighters.”

“He sure is. I’m having a hard time keeping up with him now!”

“They do say that pets and owners start resembling each other after a while.” Yui smirked. “Perhaps Kuro’s attitude is because he’s taking after his owner?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” He teased in return, taking the insinuation with pride.

“Maybe that’s a good thing. With how much you run around, Kuro might end up following you one of these days!”

“You could say that again.” Genji said. He was about to say something about the time that Kuro actually got out of his house to wander through town, but he thought it was better to keep quiet about it. Yui didn’t need to have a heart attack.

“Well we’ll let you go to find your friend!” Yui said as she lightly tugged on Lotus’ arm. “It really was great to see you Genji. Keep me posted on how Kuro’s doing!”

“Sure thing!” Genji said as he watched the happy couple turn to head off towards another area of the park. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Lotus tried to keep up with Yui and how they looked side by side. Though Lotus was rather quiet, it seemed Yui didn’t seem to mind at all as she held their arm.

Turning towards the stage area where the speech was going to take place, Genji wandered off to see if he could find Zenyatta.

 

The park began to fill with even more people, and it was getting harder to try and distinguish Zenyatta out of the growing crowd. Maybe he should’ve left earlier… Still it was inspiring to see just how many people came out for this. Not just omnics but the amount of human supporters was a sight to see.

Meanwhile Genji figured he’d at least try to make himself noticeable and headed closer to the stage area to try and find a good vantage point. He found himself a spot off to the side near one of the edges of the amphitheatre, where he could either head up the stairs or down towards the front without stepping over anyone. Just as he was about to settle down, he noticed a familiar omnic heading towards the stage area.

“Zenyatta!” He called. Almost immediately, the omnic in question turned and gave a modest wave. He seemed to be busy but Genji noticed a few other monks looking in between Zenyatta and this new stranger that called him by name. Genji knew that look. Their faceplates remained unchanged, but they were probably fretting on how their fellow brother-in-faith knew this obvious delinquent.

He could’ve simply waited until after the speech to talk to Zenyatta, but where was the fun in that?

Genji made a beckoning motion with his hand, grinning when Zenyatta turned to look towards his left and right before pointing to himself in confusion. Genji nodded. Who else would he be calling for? He watched as Zenyatta excused himself from the other worried monks before making his way over to Genji.

“Nice to see you again.” Zenyatta greeted.

“Likewise. I’m glad I made it before it got too crowded.”

Zenyatta laughed a little sheepishly. “To be honest, I hadn’t expected this large of a crowd. We knew there were quite a few more supporters in Hanamura, but to see this is nothing short of heartwarming.”

Genji turned toward the rest of the amphitheatre, understanding almost immediately what Zenyatta meant. Every person here, omnic or human, was a chance to spread the message of their faith forward. That omnics and humans could live together as equals.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Yui and Lotus seated near the center front, on an open picnic blanket and huddling close together. Yui spotted Genji and gave a wave, which Genji returned.

“Friends of yours?” Zenyatta asked.

“Yep. Yui’s the vet’s receptionist that helped me when I found Kuro. Her and Dr. Tanaka saved his life and helped draw up the papers so I could own him.”

“That’s wonderful.” Zenyatta answered. “And I’m glad to see that Lotus is recovering well enough to begin a relationship.”

“Wait, you know Lotus?” Genji asked.

“I do. We happened to meet in India years ago.” Zenyatta explained. “They did mention in their letters that they fell in love recently. Now that I’m seeing those two together, I couldn’t be happier.”

Genji nodded, his mind wondering what sort of discussions they had. And with how quiet Lotus appeared to be, just what sort of things would they say in confidence? With how much he found himself running at the mouth with Zenyatta, Genji wouldn’t be surprised if the answer was everything.

“Perhaps we can talk more this afternoon? I’m afraid I have to be present with the others for the speech.” Zenyatta explained, glancing over towards the group of monks he was walking with earlier. It was impossible to miss them, given how hard they were staring.

“Sure thing. Anything to have them worry about you.” Genji teased, earning a chuckle from the omnic. No matter how many times he heard it, Genji couldn’t get enough of it. With that and a small wave, Zenyatta headed back towards the monks before they moved collectively towards the backstage area.

Though it would’ve made for better company to be with Yui and Lotus, Genji wasn’t about to make himself their third wheel. Best to make himself ready to steal Zenyatta away once the speech was done. Just as he was about to sit on the ground, Genji glanced back at a nearby overhanging tree he caught in the corner of his eye while talking with Zenyatta. He could just sit where he was, or risk getting yelled at by the park rangers to have a better view.

It didn’t take long to think it over.

Climbing up to one of the sturdier branches was simple enough for a trained assassin, and Genji managed to find a large branch that was high enough off the ground not to draw any attention to himself. Hopefully the branches below would provide enough cover from anyone glancing through the trees. As he settled down into the best seat in the park, Genji checked his watch.

Any minute now.

 

It wasn’t long before Genji saw several guards head towards the sides of the amphitheatre stage. A hush immediately started to cover the crowd as they headed down the steps, making their way to their posts along the sides of the stage and towards the front. A few of them started speaking into their earpieces, turning to each other and looking through the crowd for any signs of trouble.

From his experience in working with and fighting against armed guards, Genji could tell in an instant these guys weren’t professionals. Their gait and uniforms played the part well enough, but given their mismatching earpieces and how some of them seemed to favor the side that they clearly carried their firearm in, the younger Shimada had a sinking feeling that the Shambali were unprepared for whatever trouble they thought was coming.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of an omnic stepping forward onto the amphitheatre stage, earning a roar of applause from the crowd. Much like Zenyatta, this omnic was drastically different in his appearance from the usual omnics he saw in town. The metal that made up his faceplate and body was almost like a brilliant ivory, with golds gilding his frame from his joints to his pistons. It was almost like this omnic was a statue come to life, and Genji wondered how he could’ve missed him in a crowd.

Genji caught the chants from the crowd as he made his way towards the edge of the stage. From what he could guess, this was the Mondatta he heard about from Zenyatta. Not only was his name somewhat similar to Zenyatta’s, there were nine dots on his forehead as well, arranged into a diamond. Maybe they were from the same omnium?

Several omnic monks also appeared behind Mondatta, arranged in a line side by side as they stood behind Mondatta. Genji could see Zenyatta, standing proudly near stage right as he gazed over the crowd. Even from this distance, the younger Shimada could make out just how strong Zenyatta carried himself. His back was straightened with his chest arched forward, completely filled with pride. Genji couldn’t help but smile, unable to see his posturing as anything but adorable.

Mondatta stood with his hands folded in front of the crowd, the clamor beginning to die down as everyone waited to hear him speak. Genji had to admit he was impressed with how he seemed to control the crowd with sheer patience. After a few moments, the entire park was filled with silence.

“Human, machine. We are all one within the Iris.”

The crowd roared almost immediately Mondatta’s words. With his voice spanning through the crowd, Genji could see why so many people came to see this speech. The omnic was radiantly charismatic, from his clothes, his frame, and even his voice. Once more, the crowd died down to listen.

“It has been too long since I have returned to Japan personally. Many of my brothers and sisters have come here not only to speak our message, but have found peace within this country. This nation has taken several steps in providing equal opportunities and rights for omnics, and for that, I am thankful.”

Applause broke out among the crowd with a few scattered cheers before Mondatta continued.

“However, rules bound to a document have their limits. It is our teachings and our actions, as the Shambali and individuals, that have brought forward this change in societies around the world. I feel compelled to share with you all, that in this time of momentous change, you may find yourselves against difficult opposition. Against those that wish things to be the way they once were.”

A thick heavy pause settled over the crowd as Mondatta took a moment to mull over his words.

“I won’t ask you to search for forgiveness for these people, or resort to vengeance. That energy is better suited towards those who need you the most. My wish for you all is that you look among yourselves and see as I do. Friends, lovers, comrades in arms. We can only stand united together if we show compassion for each other. Let us stand side by side, and head towards a brighter future!”

The crowd erupted into applause once more, some of the spectators rising to their feet to cheer. Soon enough, the whole amphitheatre stood in a standing ovation, leaving Genji astounded at the sheer scale of how Mondatta’s words united everyone. He had no words, and could only clap in agreement.

With how the words Mondatta said seemed to settle into his chest, it was almost as if Zenyatta knew that this was what he needed to hear the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **6/16/18 Update:** Just finished drawing Yui and Lotus for the first time, along with Binsa and Kamal from PutridVodka's Hidden AU comic on Tumblr!  
> <https://fryinhawaiian.tumblr.com/post/174958849485/the-best-part-of-double-dates-is-when-you-share>
> 
> \---
> 
> I wonder how many heart attacks I gave after I mentioned the idea of Mondatta giving a speech...
> 
> Now I need to draw Yui and Lotus.


End file.
